A.T.P. Engineer
A.T.P. engineers (Also known as advanced engineers or A.T.P. Agents) constitute the "A.A.H.W Elite" and the A.A.H.W.'s Accelerated Training Program. They are the third rank character of the A.A.H.W to appear in the the Madness Combat universe. A.T.P. engineers are characterized by wearing gray face masks with yellow visors and shedding yellow blood. They possess engineering skill, as two were seen trying to fix the Portable Improbability Drive in Madness Consternation. Evidently, they also have skills such as leadership, intellect and intuition, as shown in Madness Combat 7.5. They are usually heavily armed and carry extra ammo. Although they are supposedly harder to take down than 1337 agents , they perish just as easily as their predecessors and don't seem to have any improved reflexes or bullet resistance. Although advanced engineers debut in Madness Combat 7, their first chronological appearance is at the end of Madness Combat 5.5, where a single engineer fires a shot at Sanford. This engineer is killed by Deimos in Madness Combat 6.5, and several more engineers later in that episode. In Madness Combat 7: Consternation, two engineers and one 1337 agent are attempting to fix the Portable Improbability Drive. They appear much more frequently in Madness Inundation to provide a stronger resistance against Jesus Christ. However, the engineers are ultimately just as easy to kill as the 1337 agents. Though one of them manages to headbutt Jesus. Even though advanced engineers do not show much more skill than 1337 agents, one of them manages to stab Sanford in the chest in Madness Aggregation. It is possible that they are to have about the same combat skills as 1337 agents but have different roles, especially engineering and leadership. In Madness: Project Nexus, advanced engineers are harder to kill than regular agents. They have TAC-bars, which allow them to dodge bullets. In the Zombie Arena Mode, zombified engineers tend to be more aggressive and bullet resistant than grunt and agent zombies. Possessed A.T.P engineers In Madness Aggregation, the Auditor uses his newly acquired powers from Jesus' halo to enhance two engineers guarding a building, who then try to kill Sanford and Deimos. The engineers appear to be imbued with the Auditor's gun fighting skills; their original skills are modified to reach a level that is almost comparable to Hank's. Shadow-like flames emit from their heads (similar to the Auditor's), and their eyes turn big and red, just like Jesus'. As the advanced engineers reach the Advanced Training area, Sanford and Deimos split up as they are chased by their pursuers. The engineers split up as well; one chases after Sanford while the other goes and kills Deimos and then flees when he sees hank open the door this may be a show of fear the engineer knows he won't stand a chance. The engineer that pursues Sanford is capable of dodging Sanford's bullets. The other possessed engineer, who has killed Deimos, tells his partner to go outside (since he knows they wont stand a chance). They die together when the magnified Hank throws a pipe bomb in their direction. Their corpses are later absorbed by the Auditor. Despite their death, they prove to be rather formidable as their intelligence and reflexes show. They work as a team to hunt down their targets. For example, they used hand signals to communicate with one another, telling one to go after Deimos whilst one goes after Sanford and to regroup outside where they would not be flanked by Hank's arrival. If they would exist in Madness Project Nexus, they would be tough opponents to defeat, almost as difficult as Riot Guards and A.T.P. soldats combined. Trivia *A.T.P. in Science means energy given to cells to "reproduce", also known as cloning, giving a clue as to how A.T.P. Engineers are created. Watching.PNG|Advanced engineers watching the player on Project Nexus' Arena Combat through a window. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Agency Against Hank Wimbleton Category:Madness: Project Nexus